Seven New Heroes
by PollyJay
Summary: I LOVE Percy Jackson and this is a fan fiction, first chapter
1. Chapter 1

I PJ

I LIED TO MY MOM. It was for good reason though. When you live in Texas with one hundred degree weather almost twenty-four/seven and your mother keeps you from any kind of public swimming, you will lie to go swimming with your best friends at Joe Pool Lake.

"I'll be back in a little bit!" I call to my mom as I exit the house with my best friend Haylee. Anthony, my other best friend, is sitting in the backseat, staring out the left side window.

"Sorry you had to lie to your mom," Haylee sighs, frowning.

I shrug as I hop into the car. "She wouldn't let me come otherwise."

"We live in Texas, water is a necessity," Anthony mumbles.

Mr. Robinson, Haylee's dad, is strangely silent at the mention of this and my hands shake. "Something wrong Mr. Robinson?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Your mom has her reasons." This scares me. He said it as if there was a huge secret between all our parents (yeah, Haylee's mom disappeared, Anthony and I's dads disappeared so maybe they were sharing a secret).

As we entered the parking lot I check my pocket and pull out my bathing suit. I grab Haylee and we rush to the bathrooms to change. Anthony looks at a group of girls heading the same direction. They look pretty normal, just a group of High School Cheerleaders about to get in bathing suits too.

Haylee and I change and follow the boys down to the man-made beach. Haylee and I rush down to the water while Anthony follows more slowly. While Haylee and I splash into the water, he sits Indian style on the shore. After a while Haylee joins him.

I lay on my back and let the water surround me like a milky mattress, a cloud. I see Anthony glance to the right and I frown. He seems…worried.

I try to shrug off that feeling and when I reach a deeper part of the lake I back flip into the water. I hadn't brought any goggles but I still tried to open my eyes in the water.

When I do I expect that stinging feeling I always hear about or just particles float into my eyes to irritate them, but I don't. I see crystal clear under there. A little frightened I swim up and shout over to Haylee (because Anthony wouldn't swim with us if the world was on fire), "Hey! I can see underwater! Come here!" I dive back under, not realizing that shouting that fact just made my life dangerous.

I see Haylee's feet clearly and I swim over, grabbing her legs and tripping her. She screams and splashes down into the water. She is wearing goggles so when she looks at me I smile and wave.

She glares at me and pushes me. She pushes me with a strength I didn't think she had and the breath is shot from my lungs. I zoom to a super deep part of the water and sink.

I hear her muffled call of my name but I can hardly move, might as less hear. I hit the bottom and push up. I know I won't make it. Then I realize I have no choice and I breathe in.

Expecting water to rush into my lungs I close my eyes. I'm going to drown. But I don't.

The water goes through me like a fish and I can breathe normally underwater!

I am shocked at this but my mind screams: payback! I take a deep breath and dive to the bottom again. I use my hands to walk across the pebbles.

The water becomes shallower and shallower as I go and Haylee's voice becomes louder. Her legs come into view and I release my grip on the water. I didn't know if it would work but I thought of the word jet stream and BAM! I shot through the water and slammed into Haylee, sending both of us flying onto the sand.

Anthony was lucky enough to have moved out of the way in time. Both stare at me in astonishment. "How did you do that?" Haylee gaps. I shrug and sit next to Anthony, Haylee soon following. "I can breathe and see under there too," I mention. Anthony frowns and peers to the right again.

"Something wrong ghost boy?" I ask looking at Anthony. He was always so pale he looked almost see through. Like he really was a ghost.

"I think we're being followed," he said. "Or at least observed."

I look in the direction he keeps looking and see the cheerleaders in their bathing suits. Three are brunet and then there is a blonde. I suppress a giggle. "Quit checking out the ladies Anthony!"

Anthony glares at me like death itself and shoves me into the water, laughing. "They are the ones observing us," he snarls. "Not the other way around!"

As I haul myself out of the water, still laughing, Haylee looks too. "You sure? They look normal to me."

Anthony nods sincerely. I take my place next to him again. "So," I inquire. "You really think so?"

Anthony rolls his eyes. "One way to find out right? Let's get out of here."

Haylee and I wrap ourselves in towels and head to the bathroom to change and sure enough the cheerleaders follow to change too. Haylee and I tried to steer clear but as I finished drying my hair one of them, the blonde, walks up to me. "You can't avoid us daughter of Poseidon." I stop drying my hair and look at the girl through the mirror.

The three brunets have surrounded Haylee. The blonde is behind me, licking her lips. Something about them seemed…different. Something about the hair…it looked bright. Like fire and then I realized it is fire.

The cheerleaders are no longer cheerleaders. Their hair are flames as bright as a fresh camp fire and black, leathery wings are spread wide. I can see the full bodies of the brunets through the mirror and what I saw was creepy. One leg was made of bronze and looked like it belonged to an automaton. The other was hoofed and furry like a donkey's.

Haylee was breathing hard, her fuzzy brown hair vibrating. "Their empousai PJ," Haylee says. "Vampires."

I can't help but laugh a little. "Not exactly Edward material, huh?" The used to be blonde hisses in anger. "Twilight is an insult to our species!"

I nod in agreement. "Agreed. Sparkles are so over rated."

Haylee laughs too. "Maybe the sparkles add a nice touch."

I turn to her. "Really? You must be out of your mind!"

The used to be blonde hisses again. "Your stalling!"

"No! This is genuine! I think you guys look much better than Edward or Bella!" Haylee insists. "Stephanie Meyer has no clue what she is talking about."

One of the used to be brunets turns to the used to be blonde. "They are right!" The used to be brunets murmur in agreement and leave enough room for Haylee to bolt.

The used to blonde calls them idiots and Haylee and I make a run for it. Anthony must have seen the fear on our faces because he turns to Mr. Robinson and they get in the car. Haylee and I leap into the open door and Mr. Robinson starts the engine. We take off and I hear screeches of anger. I look out the back and see the vampires get in a car.

I feel a little relief once out of the parking lot and speeding down the road. "What did you say those things are Haylee?"

"Empousai," she said. "Ancient Greek vampires."

"How did you know that?" Anthony asked.

Mr. Robinson sighs behind the wheel. "Because I raised her, teaching her about Greek Mythology."

"How is that relevant? I wouldn't know till now," I said. I look behind us again and see the cheerleaders, empousai, chasing us again. They are keeping their distance but I know they are planning something.

"The Greek gods are real, that's why," Mr. Robinson says surprisingly. "Haylee's mother is Athena, PJ, your dad is Poseidon."

I grunt. "No wonder they called me daughter of Poseidon in the bathroom."

"Then who's my parent?" Anthony asks.

Before Mr. Robinson can say anything something bumps the car. He takes a major turn onto an unknown dirt road. "When, if, you get home, pack and get out. Head to New York."

"Why?" I ask looking behind us again.

"That is the only safe place for you demigods."

I hear the revving of an engine and don't look behind us again. I shudder. "Ok. What should we look for?"

"Long Island Sound. A large Pine Tree. Someone should meet you there."

"Should?" Haylee asks. "What about you dad?"

Mr. Robinson shakes his head. "I'm not aloud there, I'm just a mortal."

"Does that mean we are immortal?" I ask.

"No," he returns. "Just demigods."

The revving of an engine sounds again and we all know what's coming. "DUCK!"

Without a second thought we all duck and fire shoots through the car. As we sit back up revving starts again and all Anthony has time to say "uh oh" there is a BANG then nothing.


	2. II PJ

II

PJ

I open my eyes and groan. I have a major headache and when I place my hand to my forehead, my hand stains with blood. I look around and see Haylee lying unconscious next to me. Anthony is just waking up as is Mr. Robinson.

I crawl over to Haylee and gently shake her. Her leg is at an awkward angle and her nose is bleeding rapidly. She is slumped against the chair. "Come on Haylee," I whisper. She moans and slowly opens her eyes. "We got to go," I say and pick her up under her shoulder.

I try to open the door and with a few shoves it opens. Anthony and Mr. Robinson follow us out. Anthony takes Haylee and I look at the empousai's now destroyed car. Their unconscious too so we have a chance of escape. "Let's go!" I usher and we slowly make our way down the path.

"The empousai aren't dead. They would be dust by now," Mr. Robinson explains. _Great. _I think.

Haylee is in a lot of pain, I can tell. We can't go fast with her like this. I turn to Mr. Robinson. "Is there a way we can fight them?" Mr. Robinson looks at me and nods. "Your parents have a gift for each of you, all trusted to me," he points down the road. "This is a shortcut to my house. If we can get there each of you have a weapon."

I nod and help Anthony with Haylee. Mr. Robinson stays behind us to make sure the empousai aren't following. I sigh in relief when I recognize Haylee's back alley. Mr. Robinson takes Haylee from us and says, "If you can get in the garage there is a safe. The code is 30, 45, 25. The stick is PJ's and the black pen is Anthony's." _Some weapons._

Mr. Robinson enters the house and places Haylee on the couch. Anthony and I race to the garage and find the safe. "There!" I here one of the empousai outside. "Hurry!" I tell Anthony. "Trying," he growls. Suddenly there is a pop as the safe opens. I swing it open and grab a long stick. Anthony takes the black pen.

When Anthony clicks the pen, it turns into a long, black and bronze scythe. He smiles with delight and rushes back inside. I clutch the stick with two hands and it grows into a teal and bronze trident. White horses gallop around the hilt. I love my dad. I follow Anthony.

When I get in the living room Mr. Robinson points outside and I know Anthony is fighting. When I get outside Anthony has already taken out a brunet. I stand next to him and the blonde laughs. "Nice try demigods." She lunges at me and I quickly dodge to the side. I come down with my trident and I slash her back. She hisses in pain but only turns and swipes at my arm. I wince as a searing pain emanates from my arm.

Anthony is busy cutting the brunets in half. When the last one disappears he turns to help me. Now it's us against the blonde. The blonde hisses in anger. "I'm not as easy as those half-wits!" I get a feeling that my trident is more than a weapon so I slam it to the ground.

There is a roar like rushing water and the ocean leaps from my trident. The waves are in the shape of horses and I smile as the empousai screams as she is trampled and drowns.

Anthony stares at me in awe then smiles. "That was epic."


	3. III Haylee

III

Haylee

I felt completely helpless as I heard my friends fight outside. My leg throbbed but my dad's trying his best. "Here," he hands me some water with something in it. As I start to drink the house shakes and I hear…horses? When everything dies down Anthony and PJ come in.

"What was that?" I ask. PJ grins and shows me her stick. "I love my dad." Mr. Robinson laughs. PJ kneels next to me and inspects my leg. "How is it?" She asks my dad when he comes in with a leg cast. He sighs. "It may not ever heal unless you all make it to New York…"

I'm officially annoyed. "Ok, explain everything!"

Anthony mutters, "I'd also like to know who my dad is."

My dad smiles sadly as he gently places my leg in the cast. "Well as I have said, Haylee's mom is Athena, PJ's dad is Poseidon, and Anthony, your dad is Thanatos." I freeze as does PJ. Anthony just stares. "The God of Death," he whispers.

Dad nods. "You are all demigods. These ancient Greek monsters are all after you. Every Greek Myth is true. There is only one safe place for you. Camp Half-Blood. But it's in New York."

I sigh. "That's so far away!" Dad nods again. "Taking a plane is too dangerous. You have to go by land."

"That will take a long time," I say. I look at PJ and Anthony. We have lived our entire lives together. These are my friends. "We can do it." PJ nods and smiles. "We have protection now."

Anthony seems to realize something and rushes into the garage. He comes back in and hands me a stone. "Your gift." I look at the stone. Multi colored mist swirls inside it and when I look into it, an image appears. There is a lush green hill and a large pine tree stands at the top. Then there is a city and I can see the Empire State Building.

"Wow," I whisper in awe. "New York it is." PJ looks at my dad. "Why is it too dangerous to take a plane?" My dad looks at PJ with a slight grin. "Your half brother…has a bad reputation with Zeus."

PJ smiles. "I have a half brother!"

I laugh. "I have way more than you!" Then I remember that Anthony is a son of Thanatos. "Is there any other children of Thanatos?" Dad shakes his head sadly. "No."

PJ walks over and places her hand on Anthony's shoulder. "Sorry Anthony." He shakes his head and brushes off PJ. "Let's all just go home and pack. We can meet at the Braum's off of Pioneer Parkway."

I nod and try to stand. Dad hands me crutches. "See yawl then."


	4. IV Haylee

IV

Haylee

"Why?" I practically scream at my dad. "You hid the most important part of my life from me!"

My dad winces. "Well, in the world you live in knowledge is the most dangerous aspect of your life. Knowing you're a demigod attracts monsters."

I snarl. "Wouldn't life have been dangerous for me before now considering you taught me Greek Myths?"

He shook his head. "It was. Many times you almost died as did PJ. You two are inseparable and since you got in trouble with monsters, PJ was always there." He smiles at this and I can't stay mad.

I smile back and limp up the stairs, the crutches making it kind of hard. I pack all my things, extra clothes, blankets, toothbrush with toothpaste, books, and of course the orb. I look at it again and I see an image.

It's PJ heading home. But something's wrong. She is running, sweat pouring down her forehead. She is clutching her trident for dear life. She glances behind and stops for a second to send the horse wave before dashing off again. The orb won't let me see what's chasing her, only that she is in trouble. _PJ was always there._

I zip up my bag and race down the stairs as fast as my crutches can allow. Dad looks at me and helps me down the stairs. "What-" I interrupt, "It's PJ!" His eyes go wide and he takes my bag. "Where?" "Near the Braum's!"

We jump into the car and zoom off down the road. I look in my orb again to see a shadow looming over PJ. Her trident is once again a stick and her arm is covering her face. Suddenly, before the shadow can do anything a flying object hits it. The orb changes to show Anthony, black, feathery wings spread wide like a dark Angel. He holds his black and bronze scythe high as he faces whatever the shadow is. I have to admit, I'm jealous of Anthony's wings.

I look out the window of my car to see two shapes wrestling in the sky. I know one is Anthony but there is no telling what the other thing is. I hope we get there in time, or Anthony whoops some butt.


	5. V Anthony

V

Anthony

I look out my window as I finish packing to say bye, sort of. Then the strangest sight crosses my vision, I see PJ running like Hades is after her and soon see a huge tortoise. I mean astronomical size, nearly two or three stories and as long a school bus. PJ running like she is, I guess that this thing isn't a pet. I quickly grab my pen and rush out the door, my mom calling after me.

Blending in as best I can, I follow PJ. Every now and again she pauses to set off her trident but the creature turns into a bird quickly, then shifts back. Even as a shape shifter, I know this thing isn't native. It can only be here if sent.

I notice where PJ is running, to the Braum's. I can't decide if this is a good plan or not then realize it is as soon as I see Haylee's car zooming down the street. PJ stumbles and falls. There is no room for her so all she can do is turn. I clench my fists and activate my pen.

I charge the creature with my scythe, pretty cool I think, and slash the tortoise. It roars with anger and turns so quickly, I know it will head butt me. I wish I could fly and instantly black, feathering wings sprout. As fast as I can I take to the air and look down upon the tortoise.

With another angry roar it shifts into a large hawk. It zooms at me with talons outstretched and I dodge to the side, coming down with my scythe. Haylee is there and leaps out the car. "She can't be killed! She can only be banished by magic!" Haylee shouts up to me. The hawk stops short and glares at Haylee, then bears down on her like a bullet. I snarl and fall after it.

Just before it can reach her I knock it out of the sky with my scythe. It screeches and is suddenly an enormous, wingless dragon. Then it's the ugly tortoise again and _she_ snaps at me. I back out of the way, her tearing a feather from me. I look around quickly, pedestrians stare and whisper. Are they not seeing this? Either way, this beach has got to go!

I fly in the opposite direction and sure enough she comes after me. I don't know why, but I aim for a cave. I have the feeling something or some_one _will help. I hope this works.

**Hey! Sorry about the beach part. It's what Anthony would say instead of the correct word. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this!**


	6. VI Anthony

VI

Anthony

I reached the cave in a matter of minutes. I don't know what I was expecting, exactly, but I certainly wasn't expecting shelves filled with books and potions. A stove in the corner with cabinets, a refrigerator, and a bed in the other corner. This is someone's home.

"Help!" I shouted. I land and face the little bit smaller tortoise. It roars in anger and knocks over some shelves. "Hey!" I hear someone shout from deep in the cave. A tall boy of eighteen years appears. He has black hair and snake bites are in random places on his body. Excuse my language, but he looks badass. He glares the tortoise down and says plainly, "I think I remember you." The tortoise sniffs and roars again, swinging it's thick tail.

It knocks down a few shelves and the boy's eyes grow wide. "That was a shelf of all my potions!" He growls. He lifts his hands in the air and shouts, "VOBIS TURPISSIMUM CANCRUM!" The tortoise screeches and turns into gold dust. I stare in shock and PJ and Haylee enter the cave. Haylee looks around. "What happened here?" The boy rolls his eyes. "I took care of a problem," he smiles. "Anything I can help you guys with?" PJ stares at him and says, "Well, first, who are you? And two, do you know a quick way to New York?"

The boy smiles. "I'm Kayric Walker, and I just came from New York. Camp Half-Blood right?" I nod. "We are demigods and need a way there." Kayric nods and winks at PJ. Gross. He is eighteen and she's twelve! Disgusting.

He leads us to the back of the cave and opens a chest. "In here." I look at him suspiciously. "Your kidding right?" He shakes his head. "I'm a son of Hecate, deal." He helps Haylee in first, and whispers something to PJ I can't hear as he helps her in. Before he helps me I cross my arms. "You cannot hit on PJ." Kayric grins. "Why, you two going out?"

"No!" I say quickly.

"Then she is free game, right?" He begins stepping into the box.

"No! She is not free game for _you_. Your eighteen or older, she is only twelve."

He shrugs. "I can wait."

Before I can retort he leaps into the box. I grumble and follow after him.

Everything is dark as I fall and suddenly I land with a thump on a grassy green hill. There is a tall Pine Tree standing at the top and when I take a closer look, I see a snoring dragon protecting a…no _the _golden fleece. I see Kayric standing with the girls next to the pine tree and hurry to meet them. "See," Kayric laughs, "He is here." PJ follows Kayric down the hill and Haylee and I follow behind, giving us a chance to talk.

"I don't like Kayric," she mumbles.

I smile, "I don't either. He keeps hitting on PJ."

Haylee looks at me in astonishment. "No kidding!" She says sarcastically.

I glare at her. "So, you get my point, then?"

She shrugs. "I suppose. The only thing really wrong with it is age and the wait."

I stare at her in awe. "Wait. You _agree _with Kayric liking PJ?"

She smiles as she limps on. "Well, sure. You can have a crush on anyone."

I gag. So gross.

I look around to examine where we are. A row of cabins create a horse shoe to one side. A bunch of other cabins are grouped not far from it. Each cabin looks different, made of different stone and designs. I can tell one belongs to Hades because it is made of obsidian.

Kayric passes these up and leads us to a large house with a chimney. He steps up to the door and knocks. "Chiron," he calls. "We have new campers!"

"Chiron!" Haylee whispers. "The great trainer of heroes!"

A man, no. Only his waist up is human. The lower half of him is the body of a white stallion. He smiles down at us. "Welcome, young heroes, to Camp Half-Blood!"

**Hey! The giant, shape shifting tortoise is an obsessive fangirl's idea! It will come later too! THANKS!**


	7. VII Kayric

VII

Kayric

I watch as Chiron walks away with the three new campers, Annabeth talking excitingly to Haylee.

I smile and walk away, heading back to my cabin. I really want to talk to my favorite half sister, Evelyn. Unfortunately, I have to pass the Aphrodite cabin to get home. Half expectedly, Allie rushes out of the Aphrodite cabin, a smile covering her face.

"Was the Apollo cabin right?" Allie asks happily.

I nod. "Yes. Three new campers. Please go away."

"What gods?"

I sigh. "Poseidon, Athena, and…Thanatos."

Allie looks at me in shock. "No way."

I nod and Allie looks at me suspiciously. "Something is bothering you, Kayric." I nod again, still walking towards my cabin. "Is it one of the new campers? Do you like one?" I sigh. Man, I hate Aphrodite.

Allie smiles. "I'll leave you be. If you wanna talk," she thumbs herself, "I'm here!" She skips off and I smile a little.

I get a strange feeling in my stomach as I approach my usually loud cabin. My heart races and I run, slamming the door open. Evelyn and my other brother, Nate, are huddled in a corner, staring at my open trunk. My clothes are strewn about and a knife is stuck in the wood. "What happened?"

Evelyn gulps and looks at me, her eyes filled with fright. "S-s-something came out of it, roaring in anger. It hissed something about pesky demigods. It stuck that knife in there and stole your book."

I freeze in horror. "It stole my _book_?"

**(Sorry this is so short, the next will be better!)**


End file.
